Removable tree stands that mount to the trunks of trees and on which hunters and others can sit or stand at an elevation from ground level are well known. They have become very popular as a means to remain in wait for game animals that are sensitive to the presence of man in the woods or in open fields. They also can be useful as a work site for outdoor photography and other work functions that require extended periods of time, or on which equipment such as remotely activated video cameras can be mounted for extensive recording of outdoor events and happenings. Typically, tree stands comprise an attachment such as a metal collar, steel chain or flexible belt to tie around the tree trunk, a support stand on which the user may position himself, and often a seat above the support stand to enable the user to sit while positioned on the tree stand.
Various solutions have been attempted to make such stands relatively light weight to carry to the site locations, folding means to enable compact storage and various safety means to reduce the likelihood of injury to users. We believe the solutions of the prior an may compromise the effectiveness of the tree stands by reducing the overall load that such a stand safely can carry or by attaching the stand to a tree that does not ensure a firm attachment without the possibility of doing considerable damage to the tree.
We have invented a very useful tree stand that is able to carry a very heavy human or other load, is nevertheless demountable to enable it to be attached easily to a tree trunk, can be readily assembled and disassembled, and is capable of using alternate means for attachment to trees without doing irreparable damage to the trees.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a demountable tree stand that can carry heavy loads yet be easily disassembled, transported and mounted.
It is another object of this invention to enable alternate means to attach the stand to tree trunks to reduce tree damage.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a tree stand made of readily available materials that is relatively easy and safe to mount and use.